We Can Handle It
by FlamingToads
Summary: Tenzin and Pema ask if Kya and Lin are willing to babysit at last minute. Lin of course is against it but Kya is sure they can handle it. This is a combo of my two favorite things! Kyalin babysitting the air babies! I hope you enjoy :D


**Summary: Tenzin and Pema ask if Kya and Lin are willing to babysit at last minute. Lin of course is against it but Kya is sure they can handle it. This is a combo of my two favorite things! Kyalin babysitting the air babies! I hope you enjoy :D **

**Beta: UmbralWolves **

**A/N: This fic has Kyalin AND the air babies! Don't worry! If you don't like Kyalin I still plan to write some fics with just Lin and the air babies. :P**

**We Can Handle It**

"They can't stay here!"

"Oh, come on Lin! You love watching the kids!" said Pema. Lin crossed her arms. Pema turned her gaze to Kya. "Kya, what do you say?" Lin looked from Pema to Kya, praying to the Spirits that she'd say no.

"Sounds like fun," said Kya with a smile. Lin groaned slouching back. They heard a large bang come from upstairs, probably something that fell.

"Sorry!" Meelo yelled from upstairs. Lin groaned again, covering her face with her hands.

"Just ignore her." Kya said with a smile. "We can handle it!"

"Thank you for this," said Tenzin as he watched Pema hand Rohan to Kya.

"Don't thank us just yet." Lin smirked, "We might not return them in the condition that you left them in." Tenzin furrowed his brow at her, unsure if she was joking or not but either way he felt uneasy. Tenzin took a deep breath, touching his hand to the back of his wife's back as they started for the door.

"You two have fun!" Kya said sweetly.

"Well they've all had lunch so they shouldn't be hungry until dinner time. Well except Rohan but I packed some things for him just in case. Thank you again!" Pema said over her shoulder as they left. Kya closed the door behind them.

"What would possess you to agree to babysitting and for an entire weekend, no less?" Lin asked as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Lin, you love babysitting the kids."

"They're tolerable for a few hours, maybe even a day. But a whole weekend?!"

"Well they're here and there is no turning back. So try to have fun and quit being a baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Then quit acting like it," Kya smiled kindly before pecking her on the lips. Lin pursed her lips, slumping forward.

**xXxXxXx**

"Please?" Meelo pleaded.

"Whatever you say, sure!" Lin said. Meelo smiled brightly before dashing off to his sisters.

"Do you have any idea what you agreed to just then?" Kya asked as she bounced Rohan on her hip. Lin waved in the direction of the kids.

"Whatever," she said carelessly. Kya raised her brow but figured she wasn't going to say anything more about it.

"You do know that it's not fair. I took the whole weekend off to spend it with you!"

"Lin, what's one weekend?"

"It would've been a perfect weekend! A whole weekend in bed." Kya threw a dishrag at her.

"There is a baby present!"

"I didn't even say anything dirty. If you're going to throw something at me you should have a damn good reason." Kya took the rag from her hitting her with it again.

"Watch your mouth!"

"Okay, that time I deserved it," said Lin.

"Like I said before, you can last one weekend. Beside the kids really love you." Lin was about reply but she was interrupted.

"Capture Fire Lord Ozai!" Meelo said as he attacked her from the side. Ikki and Jinora joined him, trying to tackle her to the ground.

"What are you doing?!"

"We have to capture you so we can save the world!"Ikki shouted.

"Kya!" Lin yelled as she tried to get the kids off of her with little luck.

"Sorry, but you really should pay attention when they ask you to play pretend..."

**xXxXxXx**

Lin walked into the sitting room, sitting on the sofa and propping her feet on the table as she sat back and unfolded the newspaper.

"Peek-a-boo!" Kya said as she moved her hands from her face. Rohan giggled, clapping his hands together. Lin looked over her paper, raising her brow at the two of them.

"He's having so much fun." Kya said with a smile.

"Well you're face is pretty funny." Kya looked up at Lin with a sneer.

"Ha, ha," she said sarcastically. "I think I liked you better when you didn't joke."

"Who said I was joking?" Lin smiled.

"Keep it up, Lin," she warned, making Lin laugh.

Lin sat back, starting to read the paper, a smile still on her face. She read about this and that, flipping to the next page when her concentration was broken.

Meelo crawled under her arm and onto her lap. He looked at her and then whispered. "Have you seen them?"

"Seen who."

"Jinora or Ikki?"

"No…"

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Meelo pursed his lips, as he crawled on the other side of her. He stopped, bending down to see if there was anything under the furniture.

"What are you even doing?" asked Lin.

"Hide and Seek," he said seriously as he scoped the room.

"Hide and Seek?" She asked, wondering why they'd want to play such a ridiculous game.

"Yeah. Everyone hides except the seeker and once you find them they become a seeker until all the hiders are found or the seekers give up."

"I know what Hide and Seek is."

"Then why did you ask like you didn't?"

"I-," Lin let out a frustrated sigh, dropping the conversation and looking back over her paper. She could hear Kya snickering on the other side of the room which made her purse her lips. Lin glimpsed over to see Meelo look behind Kya and then dashed out of the room.

A few rounds had passed before Lin was bother by the Meelo once again. She handed a baby bag to Kya who was now in the kitchen. Lin took a seat next to Kya, who handed Rohan over as she looked for some baby food that Pema had packed especially for him.

"Come on, Lin!" Meelo said, tugging on the bottom of her tank.

"I thought you were playing with your sisters?" asked Lin.

"I need some real competition! Pretty please? After all, you are my hero." Meelo pouted, giving Lin is best puppy dog eyes. Lin looked at him, not at all fazed by his expression.

"You gotta do better than that, kid." Meelo pouted, crossing his arms. He paused for a moment, but then smiled as he turned to his aunt. Lin looked from the boy to Kya. The waterbender raised a brow at her.

"Lin, play hide and seek with Meelo and the girls." Lin pouted, sulking in her chair.

"You heard the lady!" Meelo said with a grin. Lin growled as she slumped out of her seat and followed Meelo. "You count first!" Lin sighed covering her eyes.

When she finished counting she uncovered her eyes, looking around the room. She checked the obvious places, behind the furniture, under large tables. She pursed her lips. This game would go a lot faster if she were to cheat… She stopped in the hallway, using her seismic sense and in an instant she knew where one of them was hiding. She took a few steps not even bothering to pretend that she didn't know exactly where he was. Lin bent down, looking under the desk, her expression less than impressed by his hiding spot.

"You cheated!" Meelo yelled as he scrambled to his feet.

"Did not..." Lin said coolly.

"Yes, you did! You used your feet!" Mello shouted.

"Can't prove it."

"Aunt Kya! Lin's cheating!"

"Lin! Stop cheating!"

"Tattletale…" Lin mumbled. Meelo stuck out his tongue at the earthbender. Lin narrowed her eyes, "Why you little…" She swooped him up, taking him in her arms as he tried to escape. "I should throw you into jail, you little rascal." Lin let him down. He looked up at her and pointed.

"No more cheating, woman!" Lin rolled her eyes at the kid.

"Fine…" she mumbled. "Let's find your sisters." Both Meelo and Lin split up, Lin going upstairs while Meelo stayed on the lower floor.

Lin checked the guest room first, she paused hearing Ikki yell at her brother, saying "Not fair!" Lin continued her search, under the bed, in the closet, behind the pillows. Nothing… Lin walked out of the guestroom going to the bathroom next. She looked behind the door, the tub, in the small place under the sink, even in the hamper, but no luck. She walked out of the room, grabbing the railing of the stairs and looking down below.

"Have you found her yet?" Lin asked.

"Nope!" Ikki shouted from downstairs.

Lin bit her bottom lip as she walked quietly thought the room. Lin smiled as she entered her and Kya's room. She had to keep in mind she wasn't allowed to cheat. She sighed heavily opening their closet. She narrowed her eyes grabbing her overcoat. Jinora screamed with delight as she tried to squirm from her grasp.

"You might've found me but you got to admit it was a good spot." Jinora said. Lin gave her a crooked smile as she placed her arm around her shoulder.

"It was good all right but nothing goes past Detective Lin," she said with a grin. Jinora smiled as they went down stairs.

"Where were you?" Ikki asked.

"She was hiding in my overcoat in the upstairs closet."

"Good spot," said Kya.

"Can we play again?! I'll be it!" Ikki said as she tugged on Lin's tank top.

"That's not fair! You guys are tiny compared to me! You'd catch me in ten seconds flat."

"Please! Well go easy on you! I'll give you an extra twenty seconds of hiding time!" Ikki said ecstatically. Lin grunted.

"All right…"

"YES!" Meelo shouted as he hurried in the other room.

Ikki jumped a few times with excitement before covering her eyes. Jinora ran for it. Lin tried to sneak around the kitchen quietly while Ikki counted in the corner. She opened a few of the cabinets, easing in quietly. Before closing the cabinet doors she looked at Kya giving her a look as if saying _"If you tell where I am, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."_ Kya suppressed the urge to laugh, turning her attention back to Rohan. Ikki finished her counting and hurried out of the kitchen not even considering that someone might be hiding in there.

Lin sighed softly. Maybe it was a good thing that neither Kya nor Lin cooked. They had more free space in the kitchen for hiding. Lin heard Ikki running up the stairs as soon as she finished counting. Lin sighed in content, happy that Ikki didn't hear her crawl into the cabinet. However she wasn't please with how small it was.

Time passed and Lin thought to herself while she waited to be found. The longer she had spent in the cabinets the more excited she seemed to get. Lin was competitive and no matter how silly the game or challenge, she actually really wanted to win. Lin tapped her fingers against her knee, listening very closely to the sounds outside of her hiding spot. Lin could hear Kya talking to Rohan and his giggles in return to what she was saying. She heard two pair of footsteps from the upstairs. Ikki must've caught someone. Jinora, if she wasn't mistaken by the sound of her steps. She heard a door and then Meelo's voice, "Oh come on!" he shouted.

Lin chewed her bottom lip, listening to the sounds of the kids running through the house in search for her. She was actually quite surprised she had made it this long. She stopped chewing her lip when she heard the kids enter the kitchen.

"Kya, we can't find Lin," Ikki complained.

"You can't give up that easily." said Kya.

"All right you, lily livers!" Meelo rolled his sleeves up and stuck out his chest. "It seems that Lin Beifong is on the run! We must find her and take her out!" Kya chuckled as both Ikki and Jinora saluted their little brother.

Lin smiled hearing Meelo use the term lily livers. Hopefully they were going to find her soon because being in such a cramped space was starting to take its toll on her bones. She could've given up but she was too stubborn to lose. Why they didn't think of searching the kitchen was beyond her. She assumed that perhaps Jinora and Meelo thought Ikki had checked there first since that was where she had started counting and Ikki probably thought Lin would be stupid to hide in the same room that a seeker was in.

She heard one of the kids rush into the kitchen again.

"Kya? Is she inside or outside?" asked Ikki. Lin bit her lip.

"She's inside."

"She's in here then!" Jinora ran into the kitchen, soon followed by her brother.

"What?" Meelo said.

"How do you know that?" Ikki asked.

"Kya can only know that she's in the house if Lin hid somewhere where Kya could see her." Jinora, looked around the kitchen. All of them stared searching the kitchen. Meelo flung open the cabinets and ran right into Lin, making her groan in discomfort.

"Looks like Detective Jinora outsmarted you!" Meelo smile.

"It's about time!" Lin said as she crawled out of her hiding spot. She crawled up, rubbing her back. "I'm getting too old for this." Lin took a seat next to Kya. Meelo hopped on her lap.

"You're not that old, you're younger than Aunt Kya." Lin laughed as Kya pinched Meelo's side making him squirm.

"I'll remember that," said Kya.

"All right! One more round." Lin said eagerly. "I'm seeking so you better have a good hiding spot." As soon as Lin covered her eyes, the kids ran for it.

What was supposed to be one round turned into four and would've probably continued if the kids weren't so hungry.

"What's for dinner?" Jinora asked as she took a seat next to Kya, wiggling her fingers at Rohan who began to laugh.

"I'm not cooking." Lin said quickly.

"Well I'm not cooking either," said Kya.

"Neither of you know how to cook?" Ikki asked quizzically.

"Then what do you do for meals?!" Meelo asked. The two women looked at each other, Lin pursing her lips and Kya raised her brow.

"Take out?" Kya asked.

"Take out." Lin agreed looking down at the kids. Meelo put his hands in the air.

"Yes! We should come here more often!"

"We never get to eat takeout!" Ikki said delightedly.

**xXxXxXx**

Lin slumped down on the sofa. Kya came in handing her Rohan.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"No, I'll stay here with the little guy. Hopefully the kids walking there and back will wear them out some."

"Aunt Kya! We're ready!" Meelo shouted as him and the girls started out the door.

"Want you're usual?"

"Yes please," said Lin. Kya smiled kissing her sweetly on the lips before she left.

Lin sighed as she looked at Rohan. He blew bubbles with his saliva, making Lin raise her brow.

"Impressive," she told him as he laugh.

**xXxXxXx**

Kya and the kids weren't gone for long. When they returned they all settled down to eat.

"So Jinora? Aren't you a little too old to be babysat?" asked Lin as she took a bite of her food.

"Well, I just like spending time with you guys," she said a bit bashfully. "Besides, I can help with Rohan. Kinda like back up."

"Hear that Lin, she likes spending time with us." Kya smiled lightly tapping Jinora's nose, making her smile. Lin covered her lips, laughing softly.

"Can we come here more often?" Meelo asked, looking up at Lin. The earthbender pursed her lips as she thought about it. She had certainly grown fond of the kids so just maybe the kids could come over every once and awhile.

"We'll see," she said as she pushed him lightly. He smiled at her.

**xXxXxXx**

"I am exhausted," said Lin as she sat next to Kya, draping one of her arms around her lover's shoulder.

Meelo, rushed up on the sofa, moving Lin's arm so he could sit on the other side of her. Lin smiled rubbing his head. Meelo yawned as he snuggled close to her.

Jinora and Ikki sat on Kya's side,

"The bed in the guest room is all set whenever you guys are ready for bed."

"Can we stay up just a little bit longer?" Jinora asked, looking from Kya to Lin.

"Please?" said Ikki. Lin looked over to Kya who smiled sweetly. The earthbender rolled her eyes.

"All right," Lin sighed.

It only took a few minutes for the kids to fall asleep. Kya smiled looking down at the sleeping children and turned her head to look at Lin.

"And you said we couldn't handle it."

"This is only the first night," Lin said with a smirk.

"We can handle it." Kya kissed her sweetly on the lips before lowering her head onto her shoulder. Lin smiled, laying her head on top of her lover's. Perhaps a weekend with the kids wasn't _that _bad.

**A/N: Pfft! I think Kya and Lin would be great parents… Don't you? xD Haha! I hope you enjoyed the fic! If so please review because it means a lot! Have a super awesome day and thank you so much for reading! ^_^**

**B/N: Competitive Lin is my favorite Lin. Late night ideas are fun… Part two is gonna kill me!**


End file.
